


It's 1am and I can't sleep with the thought of you being hurt on my mind

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	It's 1am and I can't sleep with the thought of you being hurt on my mind

It was dark. Cold.

It was the end. It was the end.

It was the end.

He'd lost, once again. What a failure. What a failure.

He was broken. And a broken tool was of no use, especially not for the next prime minister. A broken tool was not of no use, especially not for the great phantom thieves.

What a horrid way to die, with the smell of chlorine and iron and blood swelling up Akechi's mask, and the screams and the shouts and the prayers of his old allys, of his former friends, of the strong leader.

Oh, Joker.

Beautiful, pure, useful Joker. The humanized antithesis of his whole worldview, of his justice. Beautiful, cursed scum. He hoped to forget. Forget how he had eyes that saw all, forget his elegance and grace in battle, forget his strong admiration of all of Joker.

What a far cry from the soft spoken delinquent called Ren Amamiya.

He closed his eyes, bracing for the impact of the bullet meant for the Leader of the Great Phantom Thieves. "Case Closed." Akechi chuckled.

"This is where my injustice ends."

_Bang!_

The impact never came, and confront of him, a corpse. One he didn't want to face again.

Joker, with glassy eyes and bloody lips spilling over like a waterfall and a stained grey waistcoat with a spreading stain of rich royal red. The body tumbling forward dragging them both to hell. "This is what we both deserve, right, Mr Detective Prince? Two damned men, of which one eternally wants the unreturned affections of the other. Did you ever think that I truly loved you?"

"Only I deserve to be shunned as a demon, love"

* * *

It was a splash of water, an obliteration of the gestalt that was his dream. A dream. It felt like a bullshit explanation. A dream. A sharp, deep inhale, and a choked sob.

Akechi grabbed his phone, and yanked out the charger. Shaking, he dialed a number. "Akechi? What's up? I wasn't expecting a late night call from you of all people"

"I... A-Are you alright? Are you hurt or anything?"

"No..? Is everything alright? Akechi?"

"Could you say my name?"

"Akechi."

"My first name."

"... Goro."

"I-I dreamt that you died protecting me from Shidos perception, and then wanting me dead. I know that it sounds stupid and unfounded but in the moment, it felt so real and I just want to hear your voice. I just wanted to know if you were ok."

A few silent beats, some muttering and hissing and meowing. Silence again. And then he spoke.

"I'm fine, Goro. I'm fine. I'm more worried about you right now. Are _you _ok?"

...

.

..

"No, I believe I'm not ok... I, I wish you were here. I wish could see you you, feel you, not just hear you."

"I wish so too. I wish you were here by my side in Inaba, not miles away in Tokyo. I miss you... Anyway."

"Ren."

"Goro?"

"Please say my name again. Please."

"Goro, Goro, Goro, Goro, Goro. God, you don't understand how much I miss you. I love you, Goro."

-Beep!-

The call ended, abruptly and anticlimacticly, but that had been enough. Ren was fine. He was fine. Ren loved him. Ren loved him. 

And he loved Ren.

Akechi checked his phone to a dozen apologetic messages, and chuckled. There was one, however, he knew he couldn't ignore. His eyes widened and scrunched up, his grip tightening and blood pumping.

There was a message. A message from Masayoshi Shido. A message that wanted someone dead. Message that

Wanted

Ren

Dead.

Goro understood.

He was living a nightmare that he wouldn't wake up from. A glance to the left. Citalopram. In his bathroom there were some cleaning products. He sighed, and got up.

What a waste of Ren's effort he was.

"I was a cruel angel that fell to be a kind demon. Now I shall stand in purgatory as neither."


End file.
